Look into the Future
by Nishu96
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are both despaired, since both don t know if it is still worth fighting for the love of Sasuke and Naruto. As everything seems hopeless for them, there is suddenly a way how to find out about the future and their little adventure begins... [SasuSaku] [NaruHina]
1. As time goes by

**Look into the Future ~**

**Chapter 1 ~ As time goes by**

Sakura´s P.O.V

"Why can´t you just leave me alone?!"

Sasuke was yelling at me as I just stood there with a sad expression on my face. It wasn´t the first time he did that, it was always the same when I wanted to talk with him. He just had enough after a short while and told me to leave without giving me any reply.

It had been now 3 months since the war was over and Sasuke also came back to Konoha. I couldn´t tell how happy I was that he was back again, but it seemed like I was to harsh with my joy. There wasn´t a single day that I didn´t try to talk with him after I confessed him my true feelings, but he didn´t want to talk about it. He was rude and mean to me and always yelling when I didn´t go as soon as he told me to.

I really became despaired. I loved that boy since forever and now that we could be together he didn´t want to. _Doesn´t he love me? But what about that kiss we had when we were on a Date? Was it for him just for fun?_

* * *

><p>One month ago I asked him out on a Date and he surprisingly said yes. That must have been one of the most wonderful days of my life. When the big day came I was so nervous that I lightly shivered all over my body. It would have been the first time that we were alone after he came back and I was excited how much he changed. <em>Was he still the cool and silent guy or maybe more social now?<em>

I took a last look in the mirror before I left and thought that I really looked nice in my white summer dress. Even though I knew Sasuke never really cared for anybody´s appearance, I just wanted to look beautiful for him.

When I walked out of the house I felt a light warm breeze on my skin. I just had to smile and walked over to the place where we would meet. As I saw him from the distance, my heart started pounding faster. I waved at him when he looked at me and he lightly smiled.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura. How are you doing?"

"I´m fine…"

I blushed as he looked at me with his dark eyes. Then we went to a Restaurant where we had some really nice conversations. I couldn´t remember that he was that talkative, but I really liked it. After the dinner we were walking through the Village, until we reached the place where I tried to stop him to leave Konoha when he went to Orochimaru back then.

We sat down on a bench and I started shaking a little bit because it became a bit colder outside.

"Are you cold?"

Sasuke asked with a very soft voice.

"Yes a little bit, but it´s fine."

I smiled at him, but then he suddenly took his jacket out and laid it over my shoulders. He also laid an arm around me and I felt how I blushed like hell. _Is this for real? Is he really that close to me? I can´t believe it…_

We remained like this for a while, until he broke the silence:

"Say Sakura, why did you want to go on that date with me after all what I have done?"

"Well uhm-"

_What should I say? I mean the reason why I wanted this date is because I love him, but should I confess my feelings now? Wasn´t it still too soon?_

He looked me in the eyes and I became lightly nervous, as he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"I was happy when you asked me out. On that day I finally felt at home again because I knew that you were there for me…"

I was so touched by his words that I didn´t know what to say. _Is he serious? _

Suddenly his face came closer and closer to mine, until his lips finally reached mine. He lightly kissed me and I kissed back as my heart felt like it would come out of my chest. _Finally I have what I wanted!_

Then he stopped kissing me and we just looked each other deep in the eyes. I couldn´t resist anymore and just told him about my love for him.

"Sasuke-kun I- I love you!"

His expression suddenly changed and he looked some kind of shocked at me. He leaned back on the bench and didn´t say a word. That wasn´t the reaction I hoped of and I was saddened.

"Please say something…"

I lightly touched his arm, but he dragged it away as if I offended him with something. _What was wrong? _

"I think it´s better if I bring you home now."

He stood up and I couldn´t believe that he just ignored my confession like it was nothing. We didn´t talk the whole way, until we were standing in front of my door.

"Good night."

He turned around and walked away and I felt like a total fool. His jacket was still around my shoulders, but it seemed like he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. _Sasuke-kun does that mean you doesn´t love me?_

* * *

><p>After this date I went to his home nearly every day and started talking about what happened, but he just said it was nothing.<p>

"But why did you wanted to go then so abruptly?"

"I was just tired and stuff."

"I don´t believe you!"

Then he looked at me with an angry look.

"I don´t want to talk about it anymore. Leave me alone now."

"B-"

"Get lost!"

His angry voice scared me and I just went away. That was what happened every time and I couldn´t understand his problem.

It also was the same on that day two months later, as I felt that tears were coming into my eyes. _Why is he so mean to me? I didn´t do anything bad to him…_

"I want to be together with you Sasuke-kun, why can´t you understand that?!"

"Because I don´t want to be together with you!"

That was the first time he said it so directly and my heart was falling apart. I just ran out and felt the tears running down my face. _Why?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke´s P.O.V<p>

_Damn! Damn, damn, damn!_

Sakura left and I was standing there and felt just bad. I didn´t want to hurt her in any kind of way, but her confession, it was so shocking for me. The last person who told me that he loved me was my brother Itachi and I still heard his words in my mind day in day out. And now there was somebody else who loved me and I just couldn´t stand it.

I knew that she liked me a lot since forever, but that her feelings were so deep was a surprise for me. Even though I can´t deny that I also really liked her a lot or maybe even had a little crush on her, I couldn´t be together with her. Not now.

She deserved somebody who was there for her 100% every day, but I couldn´t be that person at the moment. My heart was still healing from the pain it suffered when Itachi went away and I wasn´t ready to open it up for anybody else now. _I´m so sorry Sakura, please forgive me…_

* * *

><p>Hinata´s P.O.V<p>

The sun was already setting as I stood in front of Naruto´s house, since I finally wanted to have an answer from him. I understood that maybe right after the war he had something else on his mind than me, but when I wanted to talk with him about my feelings two months later he just went away and said he had to take some care of very important business. But then every time I tried it again, he always had the same excuses and that made me really sad.

Back then when Pain attacked Konoha I confessed my feelings to him, but that was now such a long time ago and still no reply from him. If he would at least tell me that he didn´t feel anything for me, then I didn´t have to think that I still had any chances. If he would just tell me about it then I could maybe finally let go and move on, even though my heart would be broken.

After a while I saw him finally coming home and stopped him before he could go inside.

"Naruto-kun I really would like to talk about something with you."

His beautiful blue eyes looked down on me, as he suddenly laid his hand behind his head and grinned.

"I´m sorry Hinata, but I have no time at the moment."

"Why?"

He started scratching his head and chuckled.

"I have to do some stuff for, uhm ,Granny Tsunade you know. So maybe tomorrow we can talk."

That´s what he always said to me that we could talk the next day. _Why doesn´t he see that his behaviour hurts my feelings?_

"Alright…"

I looked down to the ground and became sad as he just said goodbye and went up in his apartment. _Naruto-kun I love you…_

It became already dark, but I didn´t want to go at home now so I walked through the Village. After a while I sat down on a bench and sighed, while I looked up to the night blue sky. The stars were twinkling and I wished that I could view this beautiful sky one day with the boy I loved the most. _Why is it so hard? Why is it so hard for him to give me an answer? Maybe he just doesn´t want to hurt me and because of that he doesn´t say anything about this topic? Well maybe I have some more luck tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>Naruto´s P.O.V<p>

_I´m really an Idiot!_

Hinata is such a lovely girl and I was just hurting her all the time. That really weren´t my intentions. but I just couldn´t say now that I loved her. I liked her a lot, but I wasn´t sure if that really was love I felt. It was also that she was the first girl who ever told me something like this and I still was a bit shocked about it. From all the girls I knew I never could´ve imagined Hinata having a crush on me. She was always so shy and silent and blushing just all the time.

As I remembered back that day when she tried to save me from Pain and nearly lost her own life just to protect me, her love confession also came back into my mind. Hearing those words from her lips was something I never expected, something I never thought about and still, it happened and I was too much of a coward to give her a reply. But I still didn´t know what I should tell her, even though this was now such a long time ago. I will find an answer and then tell her about my feelings as well. _Please be just a bit more patient Hinata…_

* * *

><p><strong>[ AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked the first Chapter! It would be nice if you could give me some Reviews and I´ll try to Update the Story as soon as possible :) ]**


	2. A possibility

**Chapter 2 ~ A possibility**

Sakura´s P.O.V

As I walked through the streets of Konoha, I was lost in my thoughts. Is_ it really worth fighting for somebody who broke my heart not only once? Wouldn´t it be better for me if I would just give up? But is it even possible for me to forget about him so easily? I don´t think so…_

"Hello Sakura-chan."

I was a bit terrified when I heard somebody calling my name and turned around, just to see Hinata sitting there with a sad expression on her face. I knew that she had also problems with a boy just like me, so I could tell why she was so unhappy at the moment.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

I walked over to her and sat down on the bench.

"Nothing special, just thinking and you?"

"The same… Well and have you finally talked to Naruto-kun?"

She sighed and I knew that this had to mean that he still tried to parry Hinata and it made me angry to know that. Naruto was also one of my friends, but I didn´t like the attitude he had at the moment towards Hinata.

"He still had no time for me…"

"Do you think he is worth it? I mean that you suffer so much because of him…?"

"Well I guess yes, I need to know about his feelings and I won´t give up until I have an answer. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sasuke-kun, is he worth it?"

_Well wasn´t that what I asked myself the whole time_?

"I don´t really know…"

Hinata looked up to the sky.

"I would wish there existed a possibility how we could find out about the future. I mean if we would know what happens then we wouldn´t have to suffer so much anymore, right?"

She smiled and I had a light smile on my lips as well.

"Yes, that would be great…"

"My my, you girls are lucky…"

Suddenly we heard a voice from behind us and as we turned around, we saw a person with a black cloak on. The hood was hiding his face and also the voice of the person didn´t sound familiar to me or at least not that I would know.

"Who are you?"

Hinata and I were standing there, waiting for the person to answer our question, but he just chuckled.

"Let´s call me just a little helper of yours…"

I didn´t really know what he meant with that statement, but he was a bit scary in my opinion, so I just wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Well, but I´m not really here to talk with you but to give you something that could solve your problems…"

He threw a scroll to me and I caught it.

"What i-"

But he was gone before I could ask him what it was for. Hinata tried to find him with her Byakugan, but there was no sign from him.

"Do you think we should read what is written in there?"

Hinata had a worried look in her eyes, but I was now a bit curious.

"I think we should risk it."

I carefully opened it and nothing happened, so at least it wasn´t a bomb. As I read what was written in there my mouth opened a bit because I couldn´t believe it.

"Read that Hinata-chan!"

She read it and seemed then a bit confused.

"D- Do you really believe something like this could exist?"

"I´m not sure…"

In the scroll was something written about a legendary mirror that was able to show someones future. It was last seen somewhere near the Valley of the end, but nobody really knew where it really had been all this time.

"Why should somebody give us something like this?"

"Well it´s either a trap or somebody really wants to help us…"

"I think we should throw it away and forget about it!"

Hinata seemed to be scared, but I couldn´t say that I wouldn´t wanted to see if it was real. _I mean this could really solve our problems…_

"We should think about it. Maybe this is the answer we were looking for…"

"And what if not?"

"At least we would have tried it."

She still had doubts about it, but I was now convinced. I had to go and look for it no matter what.

"You don´t have to come with me Hinata-chan, but I´ll definitely ask Tsunade-sama if I can go."

First she didn´t say anything, but then she also looked determined.

"I´ll come with you! I want to know if Naruto-kun and I have a future together!"

"Fine, then I´ll talk to Tsunade-sama and tell you tomorrow what she said, okay?"

"Yes okay…"

_But I still wonder who this mysterious person was…_

* * *

><p><strong>[ AN: Hey there! I hope you liked the second Chapter as well! It´s not so long this time, but the next one will have more content! By the way, who do you think could that mysterious person be (It´s not an OC!)? I ask just for fun lol. A little review would be nice as well ^_^ ]**


	3. The Journey begins

**Chapter 3 ~ The Journey begins**

Sakura´s P.O.V

The next day I went to the Hokage´s office for getting the permission to leave the Village with Hinata. If there really existed something like this mirror we had to find it no matter what.

As I knocked on the door of the office and Tsunade asked me to come in, I found myself a bit nervous, since there was the possibility that she could say no. I greeted her and she smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I would like to ask you if Hinata-chan and I could go outside the Village for, let´s say, two or three days."

"Wherefore?"

I took the scroll from that mysterious person out of my bag and showed it to her. Concentrated she read what was written in there and after she was finished she looked up to me with a serious look.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I don´t know, he wore a cloak to hide his identity."

"So you and Hinata intend to look for this mirror if I get this right?"

"Yes."

Her look told me that she must have had doubts about the whole thing. _Well I mean I could understand that since we don´t know who the person was that gave us this scroll. It still could be a trap…_

"Sakura you´ve been my student and I know that you´re a very responsible person and so is Hinata. I don´t believe you two would put your life in danger so easily, but do you really think this is a good idea? Not only that the person who gave you those information's wanted to hide his identity, but also there are still enemy's out there and I´m not sure if I should let you go just because of a mirror that could maybe exist."

"I know Tsunade-sama, I´ve thought about this as well, but believe me I wouldn´t ask you if I wasn´t 100% sure about it. This is just something we have to do, so please let us go!"

"Are you really sure?"

Her eyes had an urgently look, but that didn´t change my mind.

"Yes I am!"

"Fine, I´ll allow you to go because I trust you, but wouldn´t it be saver if I send someone else with you? Like Naruto or somebody else?"

"No please not, we can handle things on our own. We will be careful I promise."

She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but be prepared for everything and don´t let your guard down. The enemy is everywhere."

"Yes Tsunade-sama and thank you!"

I went out of the office and into the direction of Hinata´s home. _I´m glad that Tsunade-sama said yes and I´m pretty excited about this mirror. I hope that it is real…_

* * *

><p>Hinata´s P.O.V<p>

While I was sitting in my room at my table, I thought about that mirror we wanted to look for. _If it is real and shows us the future it could help us, but on the other hand it could also destroy everything we dreamed of. What if it shows Sakura-chan that she won´t be together with Sasuke-kun, or in my case with Naruto-kun? Is this really what we want to see? I just can´t imagine a Future without Naruto-kun, no matter how hard I try and I can´t believe that Sakura-chan doesn´t feel the same way towards Sasuke-kun, but still, being heartbroken and unsuspecting is worser than being heartbroken and knowing the truth, I guess…_

Expecting the worst to see I was prepared for everything that mirror would show me, but since I knew myself it could still surprise me no matter what it shows me. Suddenly somebody knocked on my door and Sakura came in.

"Your Sister let me in, I hope it is okay that I just came here."

"Sure, take a seat!"

She sat down on my bed and had a light grin on her face.

"Tsunade-sama gave us her permission to go. So, when will we depart?"

"I don´t mind when. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I think that would be good. Another thing Hinata-chan, are you sure you want to come with me? It could be dangerous or maybe even a trap."

"I know, but I made my decision and I won´t change it. That mirror is at the moment our only hope, so yes, I´m sure about it. I want to see our future with my own eyes, no matter how dangerous it may be."

Hearing this words coming out of my mouth surprised me a little bit. Normally I wasn´t such a determined person, but this time it was different. I felt that this was something I had to do.

"Good, then I´ll go now and we´ll meet tomorrow morning on the front gate, okay?"

"Yes alright. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>Sakura´s P.O.V<p>

~ the next day ~

Hinata and I were wandering through the Forest and I could say I didn´t have a bad feeling about this Mission at all. Even though there were so many things that could be problematic or dangerous, I wasn´t nervous. _Or maybe it´s just the hope that wants me to think everything is okay. Seeing a future with Sasuke-kun would be the best thing that could ever happen, but there still is a 50/50 chance that the future isn´t like what I expected. Knowing that this mirror could also show me a future without Sasuke-kun made me a bit worried, but I also would feel bad if Hinata-chan wouldn´t get the future she dreamed of with Naruto-kun..._

There were many questions in my mind, but they had to wait now. Everything would be clarified as soon as we found this mirror.

* * *

><p>After we were walking for a whole while, we decided to take a little rest. As we reached a little lake we sat down in the grass, while I thought that the weather today was really nice. The sun was shining and it was pretty warm. If we wouldn´t have had a mission, I would´ve liked to stay here the whole day. <em>But sadly we can´t…<em>

"Say Hinata-chan, what would you do if the mirror shows you a future without Naruto-kun?"

I was laying on my back and watched the clouds passing by.

"Well I´m not sure, I guess I would be pretty sad… and you?"

"Most likely the same…"

* * *

><p>A bit time passed and we continued our journey through the Forest. To reach the Valley of the end we would at least need one day and who knew how long it would take until we found the mirror. Tsunade gave us three days and I hoped this would be enough time to do this.<p>

Suddenly we heard a noise behind us and turned around. _An enemy?_

Hinata checked the surroundings with her Byakugan.

"And, is there somebody?"

"Uhm wait… yes there is indeed somebody! A few meters away from us are two persons!"

"Are they enemy's?"

"I´m not sure, but they´re coming into our direction that is for sure."

"Fine!"

We prepared ourselves to attack if it was necessary and then they appeared in front of us. Both were wearing cloaks and I asked myself if it was maybe one of them who gave us the scroll. They stopped walking as they saw us, but because of their hood I couldn´t say if they were friends or enemy's. One of them was tall and the other one way shorter.

"Who are you?"

No reply from them and I asked them again, but this time my voice became a bit more angry.

"Who are you two? Friends or enemy's?"

Still no reply and I became more and more impatient.

"I guess it has no use Sakura-chan."

"Well then…"

I punched on the ground just to show them that even if I was a girl they shouldn´t underestimate me. The ground began to open up and as it went into their direction they jumped out of the way, as suddenly one of them said:

"Hey keep calm, we´re not here to fight with you!"

"Then tell us immediately who you are!"

They took their hoods down from their heads and I couldn´t believe who was standing in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>[ AN: Hey guys it took me a bit longer with this chapter, but here it is! I hope you liked it and maybe you want to give me a review as well ^_^ Until then have a nice day/night ! ]**


	4. Friends or Enemys?

**Chapter 4 ~ Friends or Enemy´s?**

Sakura´s P.O.V

"You two… What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu and Jugo were standing in front of us and I wondered what they were doing here. _I haven´t seen them since the war is over…_

"Oh well, aren´t we allowed to take a walk through the woods?"

Suigetsu had a dumb smirk on his face, while Jugo didn´t even show any reaction.

"I guess you are, but since you´re servants of Orochimaru you must have some other motives. And I want to know what they are!"

Hinata was examining those two and looked then at me. Her look told me that she was unsure what we should do now. _Well if I´m honest I don´t know it myself. If we would have to fight them could we even stand a chance?_

"Just for you´re information we WERE Orochimaru´s servants, but we don´t work for him anymore, means you don´t have a reason to mistrust us."

"How should we know that you don´t lie?"

"It is the truth…"

Finally Jugo also gave a reply, but I didn´t believe them. Orochimaru was a sneaky person and he disappeared right after the war, so what if he was plotting something?

"Well at least I believe that you two aren´t so dumb to go near Konoha."

"No, that weren´t our intentions…"

"And what are your intentions?"

"None of your business."

They turned around, took their hoods back on and wanted to leave, but I stopped them.

"Wait I would like to ask you something else…"

Hinata grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear:

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn´t tell them something about the mirror."

"But what if one of them gave us the scroll?"

"And what if not?"

I didn´t listen to her and asked them anyways:

"Did you gave us a scroll?"

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No we didn´t… What kind of scroll is it?"

"Nothing important…"

He didn´t believe me and came a bit closer to me.

"I assume it´s something we shouldn´t know about, isn´t it?"

His purple eyes were glaring at me with greed and I regretted that I said something about the scroll. _Damn it, that was definitely the wrong decision…_

"You know neither I or Jugo are here because we want to fight or something. Well, you could say we hide ourselves so that we won´t get imprisoned again by Orochimaru, but for that we need every kind of power we can get, so if you got something that could help us then I would really appreciate it when you tell us about it."

"I´m sorry, but what we´re after isn´t something powerful, so that makes it worthless for you…"

I didn´t know if you could call that Mirror powerless, but one thing was for sure; I didn´t want those two to accompany us. Still, they could be Orochimaru´s helpers and I didn´t want to risk a betrayal on the part of them. _No, that would be way too dangerous for me and Hinata…_

"Oh well, then I guess we can´t help it…"

He turned around and walked back to Jugo.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye…"

We were standing there for a while, until we were sure that they had been gone. I took a deep breath and was glad that we didn´t have to fight. Hinata on the other hand still seemed to be worried.

"Do you really believe they won´t come after us?"

From the sound of her voice I could hear that it really bothered her, but I just laid my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"If they come after us we´ll kick their asses, so don´t worry about it okay?"

She nodded and smiled lightly. _Well I´m not sure myself if it was the last time we saw those two, but I hope they won´t cause us any trouble. The Valley of the end is near and then we´ll finally see our Future…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke´s P.O.V<p>

~ in Konoha ~

_Well I guess I should really apologize to Sakura…_

I felt pretty guilty for hurting her so bad, but I didn´t know what I should tell her when I see her. _I´ll just say that I´m sorry and end…_

As I was on the way to her house I met Naruto, who also wanted to visit her.

"What do you want from her?"

Even though I knew that she was in love with me, I saw Naruto as my rival, because I knew he was in love with her as well. He just put a dumb grin on his lips.

"I need an advice from her…"

"About?"

Not like I really cared, but I wanted to know why he had to visit her. _But is this even my business? I mean I rejected her so she isn´t my girlfriend what means she can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants… _

First he was looking at me for a while, until he sighed and looked down to the ground.

"It´s about Hinata…"

"Hinata?"

I raised an eyebrow. _What kind of advice does he need when it´s about that girl?_

"You wouldn´t understand and I guess you don´t even care for my problems, am I right Sasuke?"

Even though we had our little conflicts and we were rivals, I also saw him as a friend. _Should I ask him about his problems?_

I just shrugged.

"Well I don´t mind if you tell me about it…"

Suddenly he had a very surprised, but also confused expression on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes whatever…"

All of a sudden he had this idiotic grin again and laid an arm around my shoulders.

"Alright then I´ll tell you the whole Story…"

We walked further and he talked and talked and talked. _Oh no what have I done…_

* * *

><p>Hinata´s P.O.V<p>

"So here we are…"

Sakura and I reached the Valley of the end and we were standing in front of the entrance to a cave. _It probably must be here…_

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?"

I just nodded, but now I got a really uneasy feeling inside of me. _Is it wrong to go in there? Is there something that wants to warn me from going in there? But why? Shouldn´t I see the Future?_

"Is everything okay?"

Sakura asked with a slight worried look.

"Oh yes sure, I was just lost in my thoughts, that was all…"

So we walked in and it was very dark in there. My feeling told me that we should turn back, but I knew Sakura would never give up, especially not now when we were so close to reach our goal.

"Sakura-chan wait a second and let me observe this cave first with my Byakugan."

"Good idea."

As I looked around I couldn´t see anything suspicious, but still, why didn´t I feel save then? We walked a bit further, but suddenly there was a loud noise behind us and everything around us turned dark.

"W- What was that?"

We turned around and were shocked. The entrance was now blocked from a very huge boulder.

"We´re trapped…"

_Oh no has this now just happen randomly or are we fallen into a trap?_

* * *

><p><strong>[ AN: So this was the 4th Chapter, did you like it? Reviews are as usual very appreciated and thanks for Reading! ]**


	5. Trapped?

****[A/N: Hey guys! I´m really sorry for the very late Update! It was just that I didn´t know how to continue with this and well, since I want it to be a good story it took me a bit longer. But here it is the 5th Chapter! Oh and also I wanted to thank my Reviewers! I´m glad that you like the Story and it´s content so much and hope you´ll enjoy it till the end! :D Well then enjoy reading! :)****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5 ~ Trapped?!<strong>

Naruto´s P.O.V

After I told Sasuke everything about the problems I had with Hinata, he had a lightly questioning look in his eyes.

"I always thought you were in love with Sakura?"

I had to sigh and said:

"Yes, I had been in love with her, but even I know when it´s time to give up on something impossible. I know that she loves you and this will never change, that´s why I, uhm well-"

His look suddenly softened a bit as he noticed that I wasn´t able to end my sentence. Then he also told me about his misery with Sakura, but when he told me how rude he was towards her it made me angry and I glanced at him.

"You´re such a jerk Sasuke!"

He also gave me a light glance and replied:

"Then it seems like we´re both jerks in that case, don´t you think so? Aren´t you hurting Hinata´s feelings as well because you´re avoiding her?"

Those words of his gave me a light stitch in the heart. Of course I knew that I must have hurt her, but hearing that from somebody else was even worser. My look became sad and Sasuke then asked me something which I asked myself in the last time very often:

"Do you actually have feelings for her?"

_What should I reply to this? Do I have feelings for her?_

"What about you? Do you have feelings towards Sakura?"

"Yes I have…"

This honesty of his surprised me a bit and especially that he said it with such a confidence. I always thought he didn´t have such feelings towards her, but as it seemed I was wrong. Seeing my normally some kind of emotionless friend like this, actually in love with somebody, gave me the last push I needed to take my decision as well. So I stood up and Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"Where are you going?"

"Giving Hinata finally the answer she deservs…"

* * *

><p>Sakura´s P.O.V<p>

_Oh damn!_

It was pitch black in that cave, what made me become lightly afraid. Hinata, who stood beside me, also seemed to be some kind of scared.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?"

Her voice was shivering a bit, but I could understand this. _Did we really fall for a trap, but who would want to harm us?_

Hinata then activated her Byakugan again and said:

"I can´t see anybody in here except you and me, so maybe it was just an accident?"

"Maybe…"

I said doubtful, because now I got a really strange feeling inside. Trying to hide my worries from Hinata, I asked then:

"What are we doing now? I fear that if I use my strength to open the exit again, that the whole cave could collapse…"

"True, b-"

Before she was able to end her sentence, the cave was suddenly lightened up from torches that guided deeper inside the cave. Some kind of confused I looked beside me at Hinata, who also had a doubtful expression on her face.

"What was that just now?"

"I´m not sure, but uhm, should we follow the light?"

I shrugged since I really didn´t know what exactly we should do now. _Maybe there´s another exit on the other side of the cave, but then again it could also guid us to something dangerous…_

We started following the path of light, though I believed Hinata had as much doubts as I had. After walking for a whole while, we stopped as we reached a huge compartment of the cave. There was no exit, but I noticed something else.

"Hinata-chan could that be…?"

I pointed at something that looked like a shrine, where a box was standing on. For me it seemed to be big enough for a mirror to fit in so I took a few steps towards it.

"Wait a second!"

Hinata stopped me by laying a hand on my shoulder.

"There could be traps or other things, so let me first check if everything is alright…"

She examined everything with her Byakugan, but then she laid her hand on her head with a lightly painful expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"N- No, maybe I overused my Byakugan, though that normally doesn´t happen so fast…"

"Did you see anything suspicious?"

"No."

Carefully I walked to the shrine and opened the box that laid on there. _W- Wow!_

"Look Hinata-chan!"

I held the mirror in my hands and couldn´t believe that we really made it. It was a small one with a white frame, so it didn´t really look like something special, but I was sure that this was the one we were looking for. _Finally!_

Hinata had a relieved expression on her face and also walked now to me, examining the mirror as well.

"I can´t believe it Sakura-chan…"

"Me neither…"

All of a sudden we heard a loud noise and looked both terrified into the direction we came from. The noise echoed through the cave and sounded like clapping. Then there appeared a person, wearing a cloak again and said:

"I knew you two would come for the mirror…"

It was the same person who gave us the scroll, because I recognized the familiar, but then again unknown voice of his. So I asked him this time:

"Who are you?"

Chuckling he then started taking the hood down from his head, while the excitement nearly killed me. _I hope it isn´t an enemy…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Da da da... Seems like the identity of the mysterious person will finally be revealed in the next Chapter! I know I´m mean to end this with a Cliffhanger again, but hey, anticipation is the greatest joy, isn´t it? I hope you liked it and please leave me a little Review!]**


	6. Fight to Survive

**Chapter 6 ~ Fight to Survive**

Sakura´s P.O.V

I gulped as I watched the person taking the hood down, but as he was done, my heart skipped a beat and I started shaking. _T- This can´t be…_

"Surprised to see me?"

Orochimaru stood there, having a malicious smirk on his face and when I turned my head to Hinata, I could see the pure fear in her face as well. _So we really ran blindly into a trap!_

"What do you want?"

My voice was a bit shaky, but I tried to suppress it as good as I could. He walked then a few steps closer to us, while we walked a few back.

"Well, I want the Hyuga girl beside you and that mirror…"

Shocked I looked back and forth between him and Hinata, whose expression told me that she had to be very afraid, what I could understand since somebody was after her for some reason.

"Why?"

She asked, glancing at him with fear, but he just chuckled and stated then:

"Since you won´t be able to tell anybody about my plan anyways, it doesn´t matter if you know about it or not. So since I wasn´t able to get the Sharingan in my possession, I had to find another Kekei Genkei with which I could become more powerful than before. I never really thought about the Byakugan, but why not give it a try? But of course I would need somebody from the main family to use him or her for experiments and in the end maybe as my new vessel…"

"But why did you make it so complicated and allure us here with that mirror?"

"Hmm, that wasn´t my plan at first, but the day I wanted to kidnap her I overheard your conversation about your curiosity of the future and since I myself was interested in that mirror as well, I thought I could hit two birds with one stone and wouldn´t have so much effort to take you with me…"

"You shouldn´t underestimate us! Do you think it will be this easy to take us down?"

I asked angrily, but he gave me just a light smirk and said:

"Then why didn´t you attack me by now? It is because your friend here has problems to use her Byakugan and you fear to destroy the whole cave by using your strength, isn´t it?"

Lightly confused about the fact that he seemed to know about the handicaps we had, I clenched my teeth, but only until something else came into my mind. _He must have planed this from the very beginning! He knew I couldn´t just fight like that, but how did he know about Hinata-chan´s problems?_

"I assume you ask yourselves now how I knew about the girls problem by using her Byakugan, right? Well, of course I knew fighting against a Hyuga won´t be _this _easy, so of course I prepared something to get rid of that. By inventing a Jutsu which is able to weaken the Byakugan and his user, I was able to fool her when she tried to find me in the cave, so that she wasn´t able to see me and became weaker every time she used her Kekei Genkei. If she´d overuse it, then she could probably become blind, but this fight won´t take too long for this to happen, besides that I don´t believe you want to lose your sight anyways, do you?"

Hinata gave me a lightly despaired glance, but I couldn´t really think about a way how to get out of this situation, except to fight. _But how? Hinata-chan really can´t use her Byakugan and if I fight then we could be buried under boulders when the cave would colaps, but I have no other choice! I have to fight or we both won´t survive it!_

Determined I looked at Orochimaru and gave Hinata a slight nod. Then I gave her the mirror and prepared myself to fight. He took his cloak now completely down, also prepared for a fight and then we began. His movements were like the ones of a snake and I was barely able to even touch him slightly. Since I also had to be careful not to take too much damage to the cave, I couldn´t move as freely as I normally should.

Finally I was fast enough, hitting directly in his face and making him fall against the wall. As fast as I could I ran to him and hit him again and again. _I have to defeat him or he won´t let us go…_

Breathing hardly, I stopped as I noticed that he didn´t move anymore and felt lightly relieved. _Is it over?_

I wanted to turn away and go back to Hinata, but then something started moving on the body that seemed lifeless to me and before I could react, I was tied by a snake, unable to move anymore. _H- How? I thought I defeated him?_

Hearing him chuckling, I saw then how he slowly made his way towards Hinata and yelled then:

"Run away Hinata-chan!"

Hinata´s P.O.V

Sakura yelled at me that I should run away, but as I looked at Orochimaru, who walked towards me with that terrifying smile of his, I felt paralyzed. _I- I´m so afraid and I can´t use my Byakugan, but I can´t leave Sakura-chan behind!_

Suddenly there flowed some new energy through me and I was able to move again. The determination I felt to save Sakura gave me some more strength. So I took a deep breath and activated then again my Byakugan. My head was then immediately hurting badly as well as my eyes, but I knew I had to endure this pain. Orochimaru just glanced at me and said:

"You really want to risk your own health, though you know you have no chance against me?"

Because of the pain I couldn´t really talk, so I didn´t give him an answer and attacked him. Knowing that it wouldn´t take long until I wouldn´t be able to fight anymore, I tried to land as many hits on him as I could. I would´ve used the Gentle Fist, but I knew after using this, my power would be totally gone and I couldn´t risk that. As I looked behind him, I saw that Sakura was somehow able to free herself from that snake and was now also attacking him from behind. _Maybe together we can take him down!_

He dodged out attacks and went a few steps away from us.

"My, who would´ve thought that you two could resist against me for so long, but now let´s stop with the childish games…"

Smiling he started making hand signs, but before he was done, I attacked him again, this time with the Gentle Fist. _I guess the Jutsu he wanted to use on us would be very dangerous, so I have to use it now or I might not be able to use it after his attack…_

I was right, after attacking him with the Gentle Fist, which seemed to affect him some kind of, I saw suddenly everything vague and I felt like I would faint every moment. Sakura came to me and laid an arm around my waist to support me and gave me then a worried glance.

"Do you think you´re able to walk back to Konoha?"

Nodding I looked at her, but all of a sudden everything became black and I fainted.

Sakura´s P.O.V

_Damn it!_

Hinata had become unconscious, but it seemed like Orochimaru had been injured, due to the Gentle Fist and so I took Hinata on my back and also took the mirror up from the ground. _Fine, I only have to find an exit and everything is okay…_

"Where do you think you´re going with _my _property's?"

Terrified I looked at Orochimaru, who stood up again, having an evil expression on his face. _Is this guy immune against any kind of attacks?_

Gulping, I watched how he walked closer and closer to me, while I got panic. _Fighting doesn´t bring us anything, because for some reason he can just stand up again and fight like nothing had happened. What should I do?_

But before he could come closer to us, there was suddenly somebody who hit him hard against the wall and I was more than agape when I saw _who _it was.

"Jugo? Suigetsu?"

Honestly, I couldn´t tell how happy I was to see them and that they obviously didn´t seem to help Orochimaru. Jugo, who stood above Orochimaru, hit several times at him so that the ground sunk deeper, due to his hits. Suigetsu walked now to me and gave me a light glance.

"You two should probably get out of here before he comes back to his senses, but of course I want something in return for the fact that we saved you…"

Now he looked at the mirror in my hand and without any hesitation I gave it to him. _The most important thing is that I bring Hinata-chan save back to Konoha and I don´t want to pick a fight with those two as well…_

"Thank you…"

I said before I started running towards the blocked exit again, but surprisingly it was open. _Seems like those two really followed us and opened the entrance by themselvs…_

Fastly I ran back into the direction of Konoha and hoped those two wouldn´t get harmed as well. _I can´t believe that they saved our lives, but maybe they really aren´t as bad as I thought. But on the other hand because of them we had to give away the Mirror, so this whole mission was for nothing, all our effort for nothing. Now we won´t be able to see the future…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this Chapter as well and there will probably be only one or two more Chapters before this Story will end! Review please and thanks for reading!]**


	7. A bright Future

**Chapter 7 ~ A bright Future**

Sakura´s P.O.V

"I see…"

After telling Tsunade what happened, she sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, at least you´re both alive, though Hinata is still weakened and she probably shouldn´t use her Byakugan for the next time…"

Hinata was in the hospital and still unconscious, but as Tsunade said she was alright. I felt guilty for what happened, since it was my idea to look for that mirror in the first place. _I should´ve known that there was something wrong about it…_

Tsunade and I then left Hinata´s room, while she then asked me again about Orochimaru´s intentions towards Hinata. I told her about it and she bit in her lower lip.

"If that´s the case then I should get her some bodyguards and also warn the rest of her family. As good as I know Orochimaru he won´t give up so easily…"

"True…"

Some time later, after Tsunade was also sure that I was alright, I went out of the hospital and into the direction of my home. _I´m so glad when I can just sleep for a few hours…_

All of a sudden I saw somebody running towards me and just a few seconds later was Naruto standing in front of me, breathing pretty hard.

"Say Sakura have you seen Hinata?"

"She´s in the hospital, but what do you want from her?"

"Thanks and by the way you should also go home, I guess somebody´s waiting there for you…"

He winked and ran then away again, while I was standing there a bit bewildered. _That Naruto-kun, what is he up to? And more important, who´s waiting for me?_

Curious I walked home and as I reached my room I was agape who was sitting there on my bed.

"Sasuke-kun?"

As he saw me he stood up and was now standing directly in front of me, giving me a light smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you and your parents said I could wait here in your room, so…"

"I see, but why were you waiting for me?"

His cheeks became lightly pink and he cleared his throat, before he said:

"I- I wanted to apologize for my rudeness towards you. I was a jerk and you really didn´t deserv it…"

Now he grabbed my hands and blushed even more, while looking me deep in the eyes.

"There was a reason why I reacted like that after you confessed me your love…"

So he told me about the problem he had with it, that it didn´t have something to do with what he felt towards me, but that this whole Situation was too much for him. He also told me about his brother and that he was the last person who told him that he loved him.

"But why didn´t you tell me that? I would´ve understand it…"

"I just couldn´t talk about it, it was just too soon, but I realized that if I keep silent and just push you away from me, that I´d make a big mistake because I´d lose you one day…"

He dragged me a bit closer to him, laying his arms around me and leaning his forehead on mine, which caused that I blushed furiously.

"I like you very much Sakura and I want to be together with you, but it´s just so hard for me to tell you that I- I-"

I smiled and laid my arms around his neck, while I said:

"You don´t have to say it now, I can wait. Just show me that you do…"

After that statement he also smiled smoothly and kissed me then gently on the lips. It felt awesome, even more than the last time we kissed, but maybe just because now I knew he loved me as well. _I´d wish that this moment could last forever…_

* * *

><p>Hinata´s P.O.V<p>

"Hmmm…"

As I opened my eyes, I needed a moment before I remembered what had happened and got then lightly panic. _Oh god, I hope Sakura-chan is alright!_

Though I still felt dizzy, I managed to sat up, realizing that I was in the hospital and was quite amazed when I saw who sat beside my bed. It was Naruto and he smiled brightly at me, while I wondered what he was doing here.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Y- Yes, I guess…"

"I´m glad that you are. I was worried about you after Granny Tsunade told me what happened to you…"

_Did he say he was worried about me?_

All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and I became scarlet, but he then had a lightly serious glance in his eyes and said:

"I´m sorry for being an Idiot towards you all the time and that I was too much of a coward to reply to your love confession…"

My heart was beating faster, as he then continued:

"I was shocked when you told me about it, because I never could´ve imagined you feeling something like this towards me and I didn´t really know how to react. Maybe it was just because it was the first time somebody told me something like this, but whatever, my answer has been long overdue…"

He blushed and said a little bit nervous:

"I first didn´t know what exactly I felt towards you, but now I´m quite sure what it is, because every time you come to my mind I have to smile, every time you´re beside me I feel stronger and you´re giving me just a good feeling. I- I love you Hinata, I honestly do…"

Speechless and touched I looked at him, while he then leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush even more. After I calmed down a little bit, I also smiled and said:

"I love you too Naruto-kun…"

* * *

><p>Sakura´s P.O.V<p>

~ a few days later ~

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I were walking through Konoha, Sasuke holding my hand while Naruto held Hinata´s. I still couldn´t believe that we both were now together with the ones we loved, so that I feared I would wake up every moment and find out it was just a dream. We had our first double date and had to decide what we wanted to do. Naruto said enthused:

"Let´s go and eat some Ramen at Ichiraku´s!"

We all sighed, but agreed because nobody had a better idea. As we were done and walked back home I felt really happy, due to the fact that I was now sure that all four of us had a bright future before us and I wouldn´t need a mirror to tell me this. _I can´t wait for it…_

* * *

><p>~ 15 years later ~<p>

Sasuke and I were on the way to the Hokage´s office with our little son Itachi on Sasuke´s arms. He was three years old and looked a lot like his dad, except the eyes which he had from me.

As we reached the office and opened the door, we saw how Naruto, who had become Hokage, kneeled down in front of Hinata and kissed her belly. She also was pregnant with their first child and both of them couldn´t wait until it was born. Itachi went down from his fathers arms and ran happily to Naruto, embracing him tightly.

"Uncle Naruto! Can I wear your Hokage hat again?"

Smiling he placed it on our sons head, who was then more than enthused.

"So Hinata-chan, when´s the birth date?"

I asked curiously and she said proudly:

"In three weeks!"

Naruto stood now behind his wife and laid his arms gently around her, while Sasuke also laid an arm around me. _Who would´ve thought that we all will be like this one day, but I couldn´t have wished for a better future…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hey guys! Well, this was the last Chapter and I hope you liked this Happy End :D Pretty kitschy I know, but well I´m just helplessly romantic! Thanks for reading the Story and thanks to all my Reviewers! Maybe we´ll see/read us again, until then Goodbye!]**


End file.
